


Doctor Shoot

by for_t2



Category: Doctor Who, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, F/F, Multi, Other, Sonic Screwdriver, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Sameen Shaw is a med student like any other in Cardiff, until she runs into a woman who drags her off into a police box, and sends them flying through time and space.Root's the Doctor. She takes Shaw into the TARDIS. Stuff happens.





	1. Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any ridiculousness that happens. There will be a serious plotline eventually.

The day had been long, the breaks few and far between. But it was finally over. And now, Sameen Shaw could finally go home. It was true that she enjoyed her studies, and the University Hospital of Wales was a good place, but sometimes, things got a bit hectic, and Shaw needed her space sometimes. At least the weather was nice today: a nice light drizzle. 

And so she hopped on the bus, just like every other day, to back home, but first, stopping at Tesco to get some beer. She was running short. 

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) for Shaw, it seemed fate had other plans in mind. 

She got off the bus, and started walking to the store, when someone ran right into her, knocking her right over. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the person said, cringing, and quickly helping Shaw up. Shaw looked at the person, annoyed. It was some tall, brown haired lady wearing a leather jacket. Shaw glared. 

“I really am sorry,” the woman continued. “It’s just that my new legs are bit longer than I’m used to, that’s all,” she said in the most matter-of-factly tone possible. 

Shaw wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “Funny,” she said, not soundly at all amused, and glaring even harder. 

“I rather like them though,” the woman said, looking down and stretching her legs. Shaw just rolled her eyes, and shoved past the woman.

It wasn’t until a minute later, when Shaw had walked a fair distance away, that she realised she had dropped her phone. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

She turned back, but didn’t see the woman, or her phone. She sighed, exasperated, and kept searching. She eventually turned a corner, into an alley. There was the woman, leaning on a police box, holding up her phone, and shining some blue flashlight at it. 

“What the hell are you doing to my phone?” 

The woman saw Shaw and grinned. “Oh, I was so hoping this was yours.” 

Shaw marched up, and tried to grab her phone back, but the woman dodged quickly, smirked, and stepped inside the police box. Now, Shaw was in no mood to play games, but she was rather attached to her phone, and a police box wasn’t going to offer the annoying woman much place to hide. So Shaw pushed the door open and marched in. 

 

Okay, maybe not what she was expecting. 

“The fuck…?” 

The woman was sitting at some chair by some central hub thingy, full of flashing lights, and she looked up reverently at it. “She’s beautiful, isn’t She?” 

Shaw was still a little lost.

“It’s… Bigger in here then….” 

“Oh, yeah, I know,” the woman said, pulling down on some levers on the central hub. “Everyone always says that. Humans do have a habit of pointing out the obvious.” 

“This isn’t possible,” Shaw said, more confidently. 

“I’m afraid so, sweetie,” the strange woman said, pulling down one final lever. “Now, come one, we’ve got places to go!” 

“What’s going on…?” Shaw asked, getting concerned by how the central hub thingy was starting to flash. 

“Where do you want to go? She can take us anywhere. Any hour of any day, no matter how relevant.” 

“Um…” 

“Oh, and here, you can have this back,” the woman said, tossing Shaw her phone.

“Who are you?” Shaw asked, not really sure what else to do. 

“They call me lots of things, sweetie,” the woman replied. “I’ve been seeing the name Root pop up a lot lately. I dunno why though.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Mostly," she grinned, "They call me the Doctor.”


	2. New Earth, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update (and I know this update is short). I took the time to properly sketch out some of what I wanted to do with this fic, so hopefully the next updates should come in a more reasonable time span (and feel free to nag me if they don't)

“You’re not a doctor.”

The tall stranger stared back at Shaw, a look of bemusement crossing her face.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“I’m a doctor. I know what doctors do. You are not a doctor.”

“Well, what makes you think that? I could be a doctor.”

Shaw stared back at her, before gesturing at their surroundings. “Does this look like a clinic?”

The Doctor pondered the question for a moment. “To be fair, the chameleon circuit’s been a bit out of tune for a while.”

“Chame… Do I even want to know what that is?”

The grin on the Doctor’s face showed that she would be only too happy to explain in great detail. “In the first nanosecond after She materialises, the chameleon circuits calculates—”

“You know what? Forget I asked. I don’t want to hear about your stupid—”

“She’s not stupid.” The Doctor’s expression quickly turned hostile.

Shaw raised her hands, took a step back. “Sorry.”

The Doctor’s expression just as quickly turned friendly again. “Now, come on, I’d said I could take you anywhere. Where do you want to go? The great markets of Hyspero Central? The no-gravity swimming pools of Abydos?” She paused for a second to think. “Barcelona?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“N—”

“Stop repeating what I'm saying!” Shaw shouted. She wasn’t the type to get frustrated too often, but this… nutcase was too much to deal with after a long day at the hospital. “ _You_ are not taking _me_ anywhere.”

“Well that’s rather boring,” the Doctor muttered, not trying to keep it to herself.

“I don’t care. I’m out.” Shaw turned, and walk away, right to and out the TARDIS door. She only made it a couple steps outside before stopping dead in her tracks.

Few seconds later, the Doctor came to join her. “It’s lovely, isn’t it, Sam?”

Gone was the dingy alley in Cardiff. Instead, Shaw and the stranger were standing in the middle of a nicely groomed, wonderfully green park.

**Author's Note:**

> “One of the things Ford Prefect had always found hardest to understand about humans was their habit of continually stating and repeating the very very obvious.” 
> 
> This story is in no way inspired by my secret desire to see Amy Acker and David Tennant do something together.


End file.
